1. Field
The following description relates to a display device, and, for example, to a light refraction controlling panel, a 3D-display including the same, and a method of operating the 3D-display.
2. Description of Related Art
3D-displays may be classified according to how 3D images are displayed, points at which 3D images are being viewed, conditions under which the 3D images are being viewed, and whether glasses are required to view the 3D images. In general, binocular parallax is implemented to allow a user to recognize a 3D image provided by a display. If an image observed at different angles is provided to both eyes, the brain of the user perceives depth in the viewing of the image.
Methods of 3D-image display may be classified into stereoscopic display methods and volumetric display methods. According to stereoscopic display methods, a user is able to recognize an entire 3D image through viewing two 2D images having binocular parallax provided to both of the user's eyes. Thus, stereoscopic display methods provide a 3D image that may only be observed by the user in one direction. According to volumetric display methods, images of an object are displayed in various directions. Thus, volumetric display methods provide a 3D image that may be recognized by the user in multiple directions.
A multi-view display method, one of the 3D image display techniques, displays binocular parallax images obtained in various directions. The multi-view display method may include a parallax panoramagram method, a lenticular method, an integral photography (IP) or volumetric-graph method, and a slit scan method.
The IP method may allow a user to view a 3D image at a desired position without observation glasses. A display providing a 3D image to a user according to the IP method includes a micro lens array or a pin hole array. The IP method is widely applied to medical and engineering simulations.